The Message on the Psychic paper
by Kasserlena
Summary: The Doctor and Rose land on Mars in 2530, the Doctor and Amy also land on Mars in 2530 because the Doctor got a message on his psychic paper. But, then their search takes them to Ancient Rome. Where they meet a certain centurion and a Princess.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:_ For Rose this is just after Fear Her and before Army of Ghosts/Doomsday and for Amy this is just after Time of the Angels/Flesh and Stone and before The Vampires of Venice._**

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going now, Rose? Anywhere In time and space" asked the Doctor.<p>

"How about Earth?" Rose asked.

"Anywhere in time and space, and you want to go to Earth?" complained the Doctor.

"What's wrong with Earth?" asked Rose.

The Doctor sighed. "Nothing.. But whether we want to go to Earth or not we always end up there." The Doctor replied.

The Doctor flicked some switches and the TARDIS dematerialized from its current position and rematerialized in a new position.

"So, where - sorry - when on Earth have we materialized to now?" asked Rose. Rose after all this time traveling with the Doctor at times still forgot that it also traveled in time, she had seen the Doctor regenerate and got used to that quickly, but still had trouble with the Time as well as space part.

"We have materialized in – wait a minute" said the Doctor.

"What?" asked Rose.

"This doesn't look like the right co-ordinates for Earth" replied the Doctor.

"Maybe the Earth is somewhere else in orbit of the sun?" suggested Rose.

"No, I have memorized all the co-ordinates for Earth no matter where it is in orbit with the Sun" said the Doctor "Though these co- ordinates are somewhere near Earth, so we are in the right solar system at least."

"So, which planet do you think we have landed on?" Rose asked.

"Either Mars or Venus" he replied.

"I thought you said that you had memorized all the co-ordinates" said Rose.

"I said I have memorized all the co-ordinates for Earth, because I have landed on Earth so many times." replied the Doctor.

"Oh ok" replied Rose.

"Ok, I am pretty sure we are on Venus" said the Doctor.

"Ok" said Rose.

Rose went and opened the TARDIS doors "Venus, you say?" she asked "This looks more like Mars, the red planet"

"Well, I'm not perfect" said the Doctor crankily.

"Do you at least know the year?" Rose asked.

"Yes its 2530" the Doctor replied.

"In the future or past?" Rose asked still staring at the surface of Mars.

"Future. For you" the Doctor replied.

"I wonder if they changed the name from the red planet to the white planet" commented Rose.

"Pardon?" said the Doctor walking over to the TARDIS doors and looking at the surface of mars as well "Your right, this isn't red anymore it's white"

"It's very beautiful though" said Rose.

"I prefer it when it's red." Said the Doctor "Come on lets go investigate"

"I thought Mars had no atmosphere"

"As you can see, it's changed and it's not white its snow" said the Doctor.

"Time to investigate!" said the Doctor stepping out of the TARDIS followed by Rose who closed the TARDIS doors and ran to catch up to the Doctor who was halfway across the planet as he was walking very fast.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, why are we on Mars in the year 2530?" Amy asked. Amy was wearing a dark blue top with a black jacket a red scarf and a miniskirt.<p>

"Message on the psychic paper" the Doctor replied showing Amy the message, it said: _Mars 2530_ _need your help urgently, please come_.

"Do you know who it's from?" Amy asked.

"No, but whoever it is from is not human as humans do not invent psychic paper till 2607" said the Doctor.

"Maybe it is from someone in the future that wants you to do something in 2530?" said Amy.

"I don't think so" said the Doctor.

"River?" asked Amy.

"If it was from River it would have said Sweetie somewhere in the message" said the Doctor.

"Maybe she didn't want you to know it's her? In case she thought you might not come if you knew it was her?" asked Amy.

"I've never tried to avoid her yet." said the Doctor.

"What about when we went to the crash of the Byzantium, you tried to fly the TARDIS away from her. You only stayed because I wanted to see a different planet and we had landed on one." said Amy.

"Yes, and then we almost got killed by the Weeping Angels" Said the Doctor stopping at a market stall that had lots of bowties for sale. He took his red bowtie off and put it in his pocket and tried on a green bowtie.

"How do I look?" the Doctor asked Amy.

"Like you always, do. No matter what different colour bowtie you put on you will always look like you." said Amy.

The Doctor took that as an insult. He sulkily took the green bowtie off and put it back on the stall and put his red one on. Then he walked off and bumped into a blonde girl.

"Sorry" the Doctor said looking at the person he had bumped into "Rose!" he gasped.

"How do you know my name?" Rose asked studying this strange man she had bumped into, no she couldn't remember if she had met him before, but she thought she had traveled in time and space maybe she had met him in the future? She looked at his bowtie no she had never ever met him before.

"Oh, well I'm -"started the Doctor.

"Rose!" Someone yelled "Rose there you are! Oh, hello! Who are your friends?"

"I don't know this man bumped into me" replied Rose.

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." The Doctor said smiling.

"Doctor, how can there be two of you at the same time?" Amy asked.

The two Doctors stared at each other. "Why are you here?" asked the Doctor.

"I got a message on my psychic paper" the other Doctor replied showing him the message.

"Mars 2530 need your help urgently, please come" said the other Doctor reading the psychic paper.

"And you?" the Doctor asked putting his psychic paper in his pocket.

"Was trying to get to Earth, ended up here instead" said the Doctor.

Then the two Doctor's started a discussion about the TARDIS and how unreliable it was sometimes.

* * *

><p>"So, what's your Doctor like?" Amy asked Rose.<p>

"Well, my Doctor is talkative, a bit cheeky, he speaks non sense most of the time and he wears a pair of spectacles sometimes which he thinks make him look cool." replied Rose "What about yours?"

"He is mad about bowties he is always going around saying 'Bowties are cool' he also thinks Fezzes and Stetsons are cool." said Amy. Rose started laughing and Amy did too.

"By the way, what is your name?" Rose asked.

"Amy Pond." replied Amy.

"What aliens have you encountered Amy?" Rose asked.

"Prisoner Zero which is a shape shifter, a Starwhale, the Daleks and Weeping Angels." replied Amy.

"Cool, I have encountered, Autons, Cassandra who is like a trampoline, Ghosts, Slitheen, Daleks, Mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe, Paradox dragons, Gas mask people, a Werewolf, Krillitanes, Clockwork androids, Cybermen and Ood." replied Rose

"Sounds like you have had a busy time traveling with the Doctor." said Amy.

"Yep how old were you when you met him? I was nineteen years old." said Rose.

"I was 7 years old when I first met him, he then left and came back 12 years later, then he disappeared suddenly and came back 2 years later, so I didn't travel with him till 14 years after I had met him." said Amy.

"So you had to, wait." said Rose.

"Yes, but it was worth It." said Amy.

* * *

><p>"I'm amazed that the TARDIS still doesn't go where you want it to go." said the Doctor.<p>

"Amy's always complaining that the TARDIS never goes anywhere good and that it is the TARDIS's fault that we always end up in trouble." said the Doctor.

"I just wish that the TARDIS would just once go somewhere I would like to go." said the other Doctor.

"Now, I would really like to find out who sent this message to my psychic paper." said the Doctor.

"How about, you can go north to The Mars Temple and I could go south to The Mars Garden." said the other Doctor.

"They aren't very original names…" said the Doctor.

"I can't think of their real names." said the Doctor.

* * *

><p>"Come along, Pond!" said the Doctor.<p>

"Where are we going?" Amy asked.

"To the Mars Temple!" the Doctor replied.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"To see if we can find who sent the message to the psychic paper." said the Doctor.

"Send me a signal with your sonic screwdriver, if you find anything or need any help." said the Doctor.

"Ok." said the other Doctor.

Amy and the Doctor set off for The Mars Temple. It took them an hour to reach the Mars Temple. When they reached the temple they had to wait another hour to get into the temple because the people in the temple were praying. So while they were waiting the Doctor bought a drink and some custard and fish fingers and ate fish custard. Amy bought a Mango Lassie and a hot dog.

* * *

><p>"What do we do?" Rose asked the Doctor.<p>

"We are going to The Mars Garden" the Doctor replied.

"Is it really called that?" asked Rose.

"No, but I can't think of its real name." said the Doctor.

"Ok." said Rose "So, which way do we have to go?"

"South, until we reach something that should look like a garden." Said the Doctor starting to walk to where they needed to go.

"Wait, how long will it take to get there?" Rose asked.

"Maybe 2-3 hours" replied the Doctor.

"Do we need to take any food or drink with us?" asked Rose standing up while watching the fish and chip stall.

"Well, if you think you are going to get hungry while we travel then I suppose we need to take food and drink with us." said the Doctor.

"Do you have any money?" Rose asked.

"Don't know" said the Doctor rummaging through his pockets "here you go!"

The Doctor passed Rose some money "This is money?" Rose asked looking at the 'money' in her hand.

"It's Mars money not Earth money" replied the Doctor.

Rose looked at the money again, walked over to the fish and chip stall and bought 2 packets of chips, one for her and one for the Doctor, and then they both headed off for The Mars Garden. When they reached there the gardens were deserted, which the Doctor thought was suspicious as it was always busy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: _Here is the next part of the story. I own nothing except the plot._**

* * *

><p>"Doctor, what are we looking for exactly?" Amy asked, finishing off her Mango Lassie.<p>

"Anything unusual" the Doctor replied.

"Found something unusual!" said Amy.

"What?" said the Doctor looking, excited.

Amy pointed at the Doctor "Me?" he said confused.

"A bowtie wearing alien, that's unusual" said Amy.

"Come on Amy, look harder" said the Doctor.

"Doctor" said Amy quietly "Why are those monks staring at us?"

"Because, they don't like the idea of us looking through their temple, it is a very sacred place for them, and would you like it if someone went looking through your room?" replied the Doctor.

"No, even if they asked permission first" Amy replied.

"That's why the monks are watching us; they don't want us looking through their room, either that or they have something to hide" said the Doctor.

"I hope they don't have anything to hide" said Amy, touching a brick.

All the Monks walked off to the dinner hall as Amy found a hidden Passage "Doctor! I found something!" Amy said.

"What, me?" the Doctor asked not that interested.

"No! A secret passage!" Amy said.

The Doctor looked over at Amy "Oh, look a secret passage"

Amy rolled her eyes as the Doctor went in with a flashlight and then she followed, but she didn't realise, and neither did the Doctor that someone was watching them from behind a pillar.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, these gardens are beautiful" said Rose.<p>

"I know, but we are here to look for anything unusual" said the Doctor looking through a cave.

"We've searched half the gardens and haven't found anything unusual" complained Rose.

"Well, either there is nothing unusual here or they are very good at hiding it" said the Doctor.

"I hope there is something here because if you think that there is something here and we didn't find it the first time you will make us go through the gardens again" said Rose looking behind a dense part of bush.

"Well, I-" said the Doctor.

"Found something!" said Rose from behind a row of thick trees.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Wreckage" replied Rose.

The Doctor looked at the wreckage "Oh no…" said the Doctor.

"What?" Rose asked.

The Doctor quickly checked to make sure nothing in the wreckage was working "We have to get to the other Doctor quickly" said the Doctor, taking hold of Rose's hand and they ran to where the other Doctor was.

* * *

><p>"Doctor" said Amy "is it just me or is it getting harder to breathe?"<p>

"Yes, now be quiet" said the Doctor.

The Doctor and Amy finally walked into a cave. It had some technology on the table and a big boulder in a corner in the middle of a side wall was a corridor with cages, but you couldn't see what was in them. Then the Doctor went over to the cages, lifted up the blanket on top of it and gasped when he saw what was in them. "Amy, come here" said the Doctor "Amy?" said the Doctor when he got no reply from her. He looked around and couldn't see her anywhere "Amy?" he said again walking over to the tunnel.

He shrugged and went to look at the boulder, he was about to find out what was strange about the boulder when he heard someone rattling the cage he thought that was weird as what was in the cage couldn't rattle it like that. He went over to the cage and lifted up the blanket "Amy!" he gasped "What are you doing in there?" Amy looked at him, she was gagged and there was a broken piece of rope on the floor.

He had no idea how to open the door as there was no sign of a key, Amy pretended she was the Doctor and pulled an imaginary sonic screwdriver out of her jacket and aimed it at the door pretending to press a button "Yes Amy I know, it would be good to have a sonic screwdriver right now" said the Doctor thinking, Amy rolled her eyes and did it again "Ohhhh…" said the Doctor realizing that he had a sonic screwdriver, he then got his sonic screwdriver and opened the door and untied the gag which had been tied very good. "Thank you" said Amy as the Doctor asked "How'd you get in here?"

"Well, you went over to the cage and someone grabbed me over the mouth and pulled me behind here" said Amy, showing the Doctor a hole in the wall near the entrance to the cave "Tied my hands up and gagged me then when you came over here" Amy pointed to the boulder "He quietly opened the cage and threw me in it then closed it and ran off."

"Did you see who he was?" the Doctor asked.

"No, he never looked at me" said Amy "But, he is someone I've never seen before"

They then heard some footsteps walking down the entrance "Quick hide" said the Doctor pushing Amy into the hole in the wall.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, where do you think they have gone?" Rose asked as they went looking through the temple's main room again.<p>

"Not far, I can sense the other Doctor's presence but, it's very faint" said the Doctor looking behind the statue of one of the old priests.

"Is there any way you can contact him or something?" Rose asked.

"Not unless he wants to contact me" replied the Doctor.

"What about your sonic screwdriver?" Rose asked.

"I forgot about that" said the Doctor getting out his sonic screwdriver he then sent a signal to the other Doctor's sonic screwdriver, and got one back "He's in a secret passage, somewhere about… Here" He touched a brick and the secret passage slid open.

"Do you have a torch or something?" Rose asked "its pitch black in there"

"No, but there is one here" said the Doctor taking a torch off the wall.

The Doctor and Rose walked into the tunnel and after a while Rose found it harder to breathe, then we reached a big room and it became easier to breathe, Amy and the Doctor were hunched over the table looking at the technology. Well, the Doctor was looking at it. Amy wasn't. Amy then looked up at Rose and the Doctor "Hello, did you find anything?" she asked.

"Yes…" said the Doctor showing the other Doctor something from the wreckage. The Doctor took it and looked at it "Come look at this" he said showing the other Doctor the cages.

"What is in them?" Amy and Rose asked at the same time.

Amy and Rose felt something cold go against their necks. Someone had put a knife to their necks. "Daleks" said the two Doctors looking at Amy and Rose "Let them go!" growled the Doctor.

"No" said the man who was holding the knives to our necks the two Doctor's seemed to recognise the voice.

"Master" said the two Doctors in disbelief.

"How nice of you to remember me" the Master said.

"You died" said the Doctor keeping his eye on the knife that was next to Amy's neck.

"Maybe in the future, but not yet" said the Master "How'd I die? I want to know so I can prevent it"

"Lu- You won't get it out of me" said the Doctor firmly.

The Master pressed the knife a little closer to my neck "If you don't tell me I'll kill your companion"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Hope you enjoyed_** _**it. Please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! _**

**_ I own nothing except_** **_Aeliana and Lupus._**

* * *

><p>"If I tell you will you let her go free?" the Doctor asked.<p>

The Master nodded, _whatever will make you tell me,_ the Master thought to himself.

"Well, you get shot and refuse to regenerate" said the Doctor not telling him about the Timelords and Gallifrey trying to return.

"Why do I refuse to regenerate?" the Master asked.

"I don't know" the Doctor lied "Now give Amy and Rose back"

"No" said the Master laughing and threw Amy and Rose into the boulder Amy thought they were going to hit the boulder but she fell on a white floor and she and Rose looked around and noticed they were in somewhere like a TARDIS. Amy stood up and put her hand to her neck in pain. When she pulled her hand away it had a bit of blood from when the Master had held the knife to her. She helped Rose up and the Master then walked in and warned them to try not to escape or he'll kill them. He then tied their hands up.

* * *

><p>"Amy!" yelled the Doctor "Rose!" yelled the other Doctor at the same time. The two Doctors stared at the boulder as it dematerialized. "He could be anywhere in time and space" growled the Doctor angrily.<p>

"I think I know where he might have gone" said the Doctor pulling out his sonic screwdriver and the room light up green then the TARDIS materialized into the room "Come on"

The Doctor hesitated and followed the other Doctor into his TARDIS "You've redecorated!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, do you like it?" the Doctor asked flicking some switches as he danced and slid around the TARDIS console.

"No!" he said flicking a button on the TARDIS console and it changed to the Coral wallpaper that he had in his TARDIS. As the, TARDIS dematerialized.

"Hey!" said the Doctor straightening his bow tie and then changing the TARDIS wallpaper back to the one he had. The two Doctor's kept fighting over the TARDIS wallpaper until the TARDIS lurched and the two Doctors fell to the wall and the TARDIS changed its wallpaper back to its original white one. "Look what you've done now!" said the Doctor fixing his bow tie and standing up.

"What I've done?" said the Doctor.

"Yes, you did it! And look the TARDIS has gone back to the wallpaper that looks like it's got plastic bowls stuck into the wall!" said the Doctor slightly yelling.

The Doctor shook his head at his future self and stroked the TARDIS "Please change the TARDIS back" he said quietly.

"Stroking the TARDIS won't help!" said the Doctor banging his hand on the TARDIS console as it didn't want to work and he blamed that the TARDIS changing it back to its old wallpaper had also changed the TARDIS circuits back to its faulty ones.

The TARDIS wallpaper then changed to the wallpaper the Doctor liked. "My wallpaper is back!" said the Doctor excitedly; the Doctor again shook his head at his future self.

The TARDIS then rematerialized somewhere "Where are we?" the Doctor asked.

"The only place the Master would go" replied the Doctor.

"Rome?" the Doctor asked.

"Ancient Rome" confirmed the Doctor stepping out of the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Rose asked.<p>

"Ancient Rome" the Master replied shoving them into an abandoned building.

"Why, Rome?" Amy asked she had a nagging thought in her head that she knew something or someone in Ancient Rome.

"It is the last place the Doctor would look" said the Master.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" the Master asked.

"Because…" said Rose trying to think of a lie.

"Wait, don't tell me, you will probably have some stupid excuse" said the Master "Apes… Stay here, while I go and find my friend, if you don't stay you will never see daylight again" The Master then walked out of the building and left Amy and Rose just sitting there.

"Do ya think we should try to escape?" Amy asked. They then heard a girls voice from outside "Lupus, are you sure?" the girl asked there was no reply but the girl said "Ok, come on and be quiet"

Amy and Rose quietly got up and hid behind a pillar after a few minutes they saw a girl and a boy walk around the corner. Amy and Rose tried to sneak behind them but the boy heard them and looked at them surprised to see somebody here.

"Hello" said Amy "I'm Amy, this is Rose. Who are you?"

"I'm Aeliana and this is Lupus" said Aeliana.

Amy and Rose smiled at them "Do you have a knife to cut these ropes off?" Amy asked showing them the ropes. Lupus nodded and got his knife out and cut the ropes. "Thank you" said Amy.

"Silly question" said Rose "But, have you seen a blue box?"

"You mean one that says 'Police Box' on it?" Aeliana asked as Lupus drew a picture of it, when he had finished he held it up for them to see.

"Yes!" exclaimed Rose "That's it! Do you know where it is?"

"_Yes it is near the temple of the goddess Diana_" Lupus wrote on his wax tablet.

"Where's that?" Amy asked.

Lupus and Aeliana both looked shocked "You don't know where it is?" said Aeliana in disbelief.

"Could you please show us?" Amy asked.

"Sure, follow us" said Aeliana running out of the building followed by Lupus, Amy and Rose. They ran for about fifteen minutes before they reached the temple of the goddess Diana. "TARDIS!" said Rose giving the TARDIS a hug. "What's a TARDIS?" Aeliana asked.

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" said Amy.

"_You're mad_" wrote Lupus. They then heard two voices "The Master isn't here" said one of them.

"I know but he should have been" said the other one.

"Doctor!" yelled Amy and Rose as the two Doctors turned the corner they ran up to their Doctors and hugged them and they returned the hug.

"Who are these people?" Aeliana asked Amy and Rose.

"This is the Doctor and this is… John Smith" said Rose pointing to first Amy's Doctor then her Doctor.

"Hello" said Aeliana smiling "I'm Aeliana and this is Lupus"

"Nice to meet you" said the Doctor and 'John Smith' "How'd you find these kids?" the Doctor asked Amy.

"When the Master captured us we hid in an abandoned building. These kids helped us escape and find the TARDIS" said Amy "Aeliana and Lupus why don't you get us all something to drink?"

"Fine" said Aeliana, walking off with Lupus, down the next street. Amy had sent then off to get some drinks as she sensed they were being watched and that something was going to happen. She was right… Five minutes later her, Rose and the two Doctors got hit in the necks with darts. "Oh great, tranquilizer darts" said the Doctor as they all fell to the ground. The last thing she remembered is the sound of someone laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Give me two reviews or<strong> __**there is no next chapter. Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Amy groaned as she sat up, she looked around but could see nothing as it was pitch black. "Hello? Anyone there?" she asked and she received no answer so she sat there and after a while her eyes adjusted to the dark and she could see she was in a big cell with five other people. "Doctor?" she asked shaking one of them.

The Doctor groaned and opened his eyes "Amy? Do you know where we are?" the Doctor asked.

"We are in a cell with two other people" Amy replied.

"Do you know who they are?" the Doctor asked.

"I think they are Rose and the Doctor" said Amy. The Doctor then heard someone coming.

"Amy, pretend you're still knocked out" said the Doctor. Amy did what the Doctor asked as the cell door opened and light filled the room.

"They are all still knocked out" she heard someone say, the voice sounded familiar.

"If one of the Doctors woke up and some of the other people did they probably are pretending" said the Master.

"One of the Doctors? So there is more than one of him?" said the other guy who reminded Amy of, Rory.

"Yes" said the Master shining a light in everyone's face and then Amy's, Amy didn't want to move but her fingers slightly moved and the Master noticed this. "This one is awake" said the Master moving out of the way so the other person could pick Amy up.

A few minutes later Amy opened her eyes. She was tied to a slab of rock with three people nearby, the Master, the Doctor, who was also tied to a rock and a centurion.

"You're awake, how nice of you to join us" said the Master "Now, Doctor, where is the TARDIS?"

"Why would I tell you?" the Doctor asked.

"Amy, the Doctor is still feeling the effects of the darts, why don't you help him out by telling me where the TARDIS is" said the Master.

"It's… It's near the Temple of Diana, in the west part of the city" said Amy.

"Thank you" said the Master "Centurion, you stay here and watch them until I get back"

The Master then walked out of the tent and headed off towards the west part of Rome "Why did you tell him where the TARDIS was?" the Doctor asked.

Amy looked at the Centurion but had a feeling he wouldn't betray them "There is no Temple of Diana in the west part of Rome. It is only in the North part of Rome" said Amy.

"No, it's in the west part of Rome" said the Doctor.

"North"

"West"

"North"

"West"

"North"

"West"

"North"

"West"

"West"

"North"

"Hah!" said Amy.

"She's still the same" said the centurion.

"Excuse me?" the Doctor and Amy asked.

"Um, nothing" the centurion said.

* * *

><p>"The TARDIS should be somewhere around here" said the Master pointing to a place on a map.<p>

"Master, what are you going to do with this Doctor guy and his friends?" A palace guard asked.

"Well, when I don't need them anymore I'm going to kill them. But, I might keep Amy alive…" said the Master.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why leave Miss Pond alive?"

"None of your business" snapped the Master.

"Ok… So, what do you want me to do with the blue box?" the palace guard asked.

"When you have found it, I want you to take it to my camp. But, do not go inside the blue box" said the Master.

"Yes sir!" said the guard before he marched off followed by ten other men.

The Master then walked into the palace and then into the throne room. "Ah Master!" said a butler "Here to see Princess Aurelia?"

"Yes" said the Master. The butler then showed the Master to Princess Aurelia's quarters. "Princess Aurelia, sorry to disturb you" said the Master opening the door.

"Go" Princess Aurelia said to her servants and they left "You here to see the progress?"

"Yes, everything is almost in place, we just need the TARDIS" said the Master.

"Well, we just need some Gold and we are ready" said Princess Aurelia pulling a lever that was behind a curtain. Some rocks then slid away from the wall revealing a passageway. Princess Aurelia lifted up her dress and her and the Master headed down the dusty corridor that was full of webs. When they reached the end of the corridor, the Master nodded his head in approval.

"It looks fantastic" said the Master.

* * *

><p>"Why are you letting us go free?" Amy asked as the centurion cut the ropes that were holding her to the rock.<p>

"Because, I don't like what the Master is doing, and you need to stop him" answered the centurion.

"One question before we go…" said the Doctor.

"Yes?" the centurion asked.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

The centurion slowly took off his helmet and when he did the Doctor and Amy gasped "Rory?" Amy said not believing her eyes.

"Hey Amy" said Rory.

"How did you…?" the Doctor asked.

"Get here? Well, I can't tell you that, honestly I don't really know myself" said Rory.

"Ok, well we better go stop the Master. See you soon Rory" said the Doctor, Amy and the Doctor then ran out of the tent and onto the street.

"Wait!" said Amy "What about Rose and the Doctor?"

"Gah!" said the Doctor "Fine!"

They then went to where Rose and the Doctor were and let them go free, "Thank you" said Rose.

"Amy and I will go to the palace and you and Rose can…" said the Doctor.

"We'll go with you, we can check one part of the palace and you can check the other" said the other Doctor.

"Ok" said the Doctor.

* * *

><p>They then all headed to the palace, where they found the TARDIS with ropes around it. "What happened to her?" the Doctor asked as he went over and stroked his TARDIS.<p>

"Can we worry about the TARDIS later? We have to stop the Master" said Amy.

"Yes right sorry!" said the Doctor, he ran straight past the two guards and into the palace, followed by the other Doctor and his companions "Wait!"

"What?" they all asked.

"Where do we go?" the Doctor asked.

"That way" said Amy pointing up some stairs, she then turned around to see the guards coming after them "And fast!"

They then all ran up the stairs with the guards following them "In here!" Rose yelled and they all went into a room and shut the door with Amy and Rose leaning against it.

"Shh" said Amy as they heard the guards walk past the door.

"Where did they go?" one guard asked.

"I don't know, but, they better not find Princess Aurelia or the Master or they might ruin the plans" said the other guard. They guards then walked away, the sound of metal clanging against metal fading until it was no more.

"Princess Aurelia?" Amy asked.

"Never heard of her" said the Doctor "She must have died early"

"Now, how are we going to look around the palace without being suspicious?" Amy asked.

"We could pretend to be servants" suggested Rose.

"Great idea Rose" said the Doctor. They then quietly walked to the servant's quarters and put on the servant's clothes. Which was just strips of fabric stuck on a robe.

"Hey Blondie!" someone yelled. They turned around to see a lady walking towards them; she didn't look like a servant. She had a gold dress, earrings, (Which Rose had noticed were rare), silver slippers and a circlet.

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"Yes? I'm the Princess, you have to curtsey" said the Princess.

They all looked at each other and Rose curtsied "Sorry Milady" said Rose.

"That's better" said the Princess "Now; you will come with me, and help me get dressed for the ball"

"Yes Milady" said Rose and she followed the Princess.

"Ok, if that is the Princess Aurelia, shouldn't we go help Rose?" Amy asked.

"She'll be fine" said the Doctor.

"But, what happens if the Master finds her?" the other Doctor asked.

"Meh" said the Doctor "Come on Amy, let's go see if we can find out what these plans are"

"Doctors and Amy, where do you think you're going?" the Master asked with ten guards behind him, with their swords ready.


	5. Chapter 5

****Princess Aurelia had left an hour ago and Rose was investigating her room to figure out what she was hiding. Rose looked behind a curtain and found a lever she pulled it and a passageway appeared. She slowly walked down the passageway and walked into a big room. "How'd they make a TARDIS?" Rose asked herself.

"So, you finally found it" said Princess Aurelia.

"Who are you?" Rose asked. Princess Aurelia pulled her black wig off and blonde curls replaced it.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think of my plan, Doctor?" The Master asked the two Doctors.<p>

"Um, brilliant" said the Doctor.

"Yeah" said the other Doctor.

"I've just got one question, about this brilliant plan of yours" said the Doctor "What's going to happen to Amy?"

"She will rule alongside me" said the Master.

"What about Rory?" the Doctor asked.

"Who?" The Master asked.

"The… Centurion" said the Doctor.

"Which Centurion? There's like hundreds of them in the city" said the Master.

"The, Centurion" said the Doctor.

"That liar" said the Master storming off to find Rory.

"What are we going to do now?" the Doctor asked.

"This is my future…" muttered the Doctor "Ok, see if you can get my sonic screwdriver, it's in my pocket"

"Ok" said the Doctor after some twisting and turning the Doctor got the sonic screwdriver out his past self's pocket "Here" he then passed the sonic screwdriver to its owner.

The Doctor pressed the sonic screwdriver and started to burn through the ropes. After he had burnt through them he shook them off and did the same to the other Doctors ropes.

"Now, we have to find Amy" said the Doctor.

"Rose"

"We'll look in every room, and we'll see who we find first" said the Doctor.

"Fine" grumbled the other Doctor.

* * *

><p>"Why are you really here?" the Master asked the Centurion.<p>

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"The Doctor told me you were an imposter" said the Master.

"And if I am?" Rory asked.

"Who else is helping you?" the Master asked.

"I'm not telling you" said Rory.

"Spill it or else" said the Master.

"Princess Aurelia" said Rory.

"I knew it" said the Master.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"No, now stop ruining this moment" said the Master and he stormed off with no thought of Rory.

"I've got to warn them" said Rory and he rushed off to the palace.

* * *

><p>The Doctor opened the 25th door, knowing that Amy probably wasn't in the room. "Amy?" he asked, he heard someone banging on the closet door so he opened it "Amy? What are you doing there?"<p>

"Just get me out" said Amy.

The Doctor cut the ropes that were holding her "Why do you always end up in ropes?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know! But, we've got to stop the Master!" said Amy and she rushed out of there with the Doctor close behind.

* * *

><p>"So, the centurion is helping you?" Rose asked.<p>

"Yep" said Princess Aurelia.

"If you know the Doctor, why did you single me out?" Rose asked.

"I'm trying to keep my cover" said Princess Aurelia.

"Princess Aurelia!" they heard the Master yell.

"Get in here" said Princess Aurelia shoving Rose into the TARDIS and putting her wig back on she accidentally left a strand of her real hair hanging out of the wig "Yes?"

"I talked to the centurion and I know you're an imposter" said the Master.

"You can't prove it" said Princess Aurelia.

"Yes I can" said the Master and he pulled the wig off.

"How'd you?" Princess Aurelia asked.

"You left a strand of your real hair hanging out of your wig" said the Master.

"River!" the Doctor yelled as he, Amy and the other Doctor ran down the corridor "River?"

"Hello Sweetie" said River.

"Have you seen Rose, blonde 'bout this high?" the Doctor asked.

"She's in there" said River pointing to the TARDIS.

The Doctor rushed into the TARDIS to find Rose, when he found her he gave her a hug. "Rose, you're ok" said the Doctor; they then walked out of the TARDIS.

"Rose!" said Amy giving her a hug.

"What's your plan?" the Doctor asked the Master.

"Why would I tell you?" the Master asked.

"One day that will work" said the Doctor.

"Oh look there's a lever" said Amy and she grabbed hold of it to pull it.

"No!" the Master shouted "Don't flick it!"

"What will happen if I do?" Amy asked.

"N-Nothing" said the Master.

"Why don't we find out" said the Doctor pulling the lever.

Everything in the room exploded except the TARDIS. "No!" the Master shouted as he ran into his TARDIS and dematerialized as part of the ceiling fell down on the spot the TARDIS was, but no one knew if the TARDIS had gone or not.

"Come on!" the Doctor shouted "We've got to get out!" He made sure everyone passed him, River, his future self, Amy and Rose; he then took one last look at the collapsing room and followed the others. When they got out of the tunnel they continued running until they were out of the palace they ran a little bit further until they were all out of breath. They all looked back at the palace and saw it crumble to the ground until it was no more.

"That will take a while to repair" said Rose.

"Come on" said the Doctor "We need to get back to our TARDIS which is on Mars"

"River, two questions one, did you send me the message on the Psychic paper? Two, Why was Rory here?" the Doctor asked River.

"I brought Rory with me to help me and yes I sent the message, spoilers" said River and she pressed some buttons on her vortex manipulator and disappeared.

"Time to go home" said the Doctor and they all headed for the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>When they reached the TARDIS they went back to Mars and let Rose and the Doctor out "What about Rory?" Amy asked when they had left.<p>

"He'll find his own way back" said the Doctor.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yeah" said the Doctor "Where to now?"

"How about the Space Florida you're always talking about?" Amy asked.

"Sure" said the Doctor and he pulled some levers and they went on their way to find more Adventures. And more Trouble.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose had a long walk to their TARDIS, when they finally reached it they were exhausted. "Where to now?" the Doctor asked Rose as he pulled some levers.<p>

"Nowhere, I'm going to go to sleep, when I'm not as tired we can go get into more trouble" said Rose who walked tiredly to her bedroom and fell asleep the minute she touched the pillow.

"We'll go to Rose's home, surprise her mother, and I'll get a slap" said the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Rory was waiting at the harbour for a boat to take him back to Britain, he had gone to the palace to late it had crumbled to the ground. But, he had a feeling that they had all gotten out in time, even so he felt a tear slip down his cheek. He wiped it away and boarded the boat. Not knowing that soon after he arrived in Britain he was going to see his fiancée or his future fiancée from his point of view.<p>

* * *

><p>River returned to the Stormcage Prison and resumed her normal life. Sitting in prison and sneaking out at random times. She knew exactly what was coming. And she was dreading it more than anything in the world; she hoped that when the Doctor found out, he didn't hate her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _I hope you enjoyed the story! Now, press the blue button! You know you want to!_**


End file.
